A Memory and a Piece of Advice
by mangafreak7793
Summary: When my Oc meets Shirou I'm not good at a summary  Silght Saber x Shirou PLEASE REVIEW


Mf7793: decided to do another fate/stay night fic since I'm listening to Kimi to no ashita

* * *

Its been a few months after the holy grail war and everything is pretty much back to normal. Rin is back to being the school role model, Sakura coming to Shirou house to help in the daily tasks, and Illya and Taiga fighting over the last piece of food left on the table.

"So everthing is back to what is was..." A orange headed youth said as he was walking back home

" Even though its back to normal, why do I feel like somethings missing" As the orange haired sighed as his thoughts lead to " her "

"Saber"

Emiya Shirou the guy who always dreamed of being a hero of justice, The guy who people around him called him an idiot for doing nice things for other people, And the guy who always used to look up to his father with such spirt that he tried copy every that he does.

Now he is Emiya Shirou the guy who fought and won the holy grail, the guy who destroyed the grail with his servant Saber, The guy who fell in loved with his servant Saber, And now the guy who is now suffering when his servant...no his love has disappeared,

"Even though I've said I'll always remember that I love saber " Shirou thought out loud " But will I remember her and the things about her that make her "

_" Her voice"_

_" Her actions"_

_" Her strange love for lions " _Shirou laughed a bit at that last thought _" Thats right I haven't given her that stuffed animal while she was here"_

As that thought hit his mind his face became solemn_ " I haven't done a lot of things for her, looking back there are times where I should have been there for her before, spend more time with her, even though I made my peace will I get this feeling of sadness out of me._

As he was lost in his thoughts he notice that he wasn't near his house but near the bridge where He and Saber had there date.

_" Well that was a disaster "_ Shirou thought as he remembered of what happen at there date which left Shirou and Saber arguing about the Holy grail.

" Might as well take a look there before going back home " Shirou said to himself as he began to continue walking towards the bridge

* * *

**Five minutes later " Bridge entrance "**

Shirou was at the mouth of bridge as he began mindlessly walking toward the center of it. Causing him to accidentally bumped into a figure wearing a white hood knocking him down in the process.

" Hey what was that for " The white hooded figured said in a annoyed tone

" Sorry about that " Shirou quickly apologized as he looked up to see that the hood has been pulled down to reveal a light blue headed boy around the age of 13 or 14 with pointy hair and some covering his right eye ( basicly its like cloud's haircut from final fantasy 7 but shorter). he had light blue eyes, he was also wearing a yin and yang necklace a white robe and hood with black pants with matching fingerless gloves and shoes .

" um...Its alright " The light blue headed boy said after that a small awkward silence loomed over the two then Shirou began to start a converstation

" So why are you doing here ?? "

" I'm here to feel the wind"

"Huh" Shirou said as he blinked a couple of times

" Didn't you notice today is a windy day ? " The blue haired boy asked

" Now that you mention it it is pretty windy " Shirou said as he felt the wind passed by

" To me I find the wind calming so since but I just came to town a few days ago so I didn't know where to go, But a friend of mine told me of this place where you can feel most of the wind pass by you" The blue haired boy said as the wind slowly passed through his hair

" So why are you here ??"

" Um..I came here because its one of my favorite spots " Shirou said as he scratch the back of his head

" Really why..." The blue headed boy said

" I came here with a person that I really cared about " Shirou said as he looked up to see the sun about to set

" A friend.." The blue haired boy asked

" Yeah something like that " Shirou said as he put on a weak smile

" But there's more to it right " the blue haired boy said as he was also looking at the setting sun

" Your right I guess its just because its one of the few places that reminds me of her "

" Your friend "

" Thats right, well this place reminds me of her and all the things we did together "

" What happen to your friend ?? " The blue haired boy asked

" Well lets just say she went to a place far away, a place where she needs to be, a place where I have no part of. So maybe I came here to try not to forget about her because one day I might forget about her " Shirou explained to the boy

" Thats not true you can only forget her only if you want to " The blue haired boy said as he looked at Shirou

" You can only forget if you give up, If you don't give up and keep the memories in your heart you'll never forget, trust me I do that all the time " The blue haired boy said as he smiled happily

"..." Shirou said nothing he just stared at a person who is younger then him and is trying to give him a life lession

" And besides woudn't that person be hurt if you forgot about about her "

" Huh, would she be sad if I forgot her, but even still I'm afraid that I will never see her again " Shirou thought out loud

" Oh is that what was bothering you "

_" Crap did I say that out loud "_ Shirou thought realizing what he had done

" Listen this is what my Nii-san once told me, Never stop and keep walking foward " Kaze said

" SO YOUR TELLING ME TO MOVE ON WITHOUT HER " Shirou suddenly yelled at the boy as he grabed him by the collar

" YIKES, No you misunderstand me " The blue haired boy said as he waved his hands in nervousness

" Then what are you trying to say then " Shirou said as he slowly let go of his collar

" Look what I was trying to say is that keep moving forward but work hard, if you work hard then maybe you'll be with that person again " The blue haired boy said after a few moments of silence Shirou spoke out

" heh, Maybe your right " Shirou said as he put on small smile

" Good, I'm glad that I could help " The blue haired boy as he smiled from ear to ear

" Oh by the way I never introduced myself my name is Emiya Shirou " Shirou said as he pulled his hand up for a handshake

" My name is Kaze Masahide " The blue haired boy said as he began to shake his hand

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

" Oh look at the time " Kaze said as he checked on his wrist watch " Its late, Sorry Shirou but I need to go meet up with someone " After Kaze said that he took off, running toward the end of the bridge and Shirou only looking back seeing the boy run until he became only a speck from view

" Keep your memories in your heart and work hard to see that person again " Shirou mumbled the things of what he just listen to just a few moments ago

" Maybe I'll try to do those things...and besides I don't think you want me to be depressed wouldn't you, Saber " Shirou said as he looked up at the stars of the clear night sky

* * *

**  
Twenty minutes later " Fuyuki city park "**

Kaze ran across town street to street, block to block until he reach the place called Fuyuki City Park. As he went deep inside going thorugh various of living and dead trees. He then at the couner near the bench he meets a girl who was slightly taller then him. She has emerald eyes,her blond hair was braided into a series of knots. She was wearing a blue dress with an armor breast plate covering over it and a sword with a golden hilt with very strange pattern on it at the side of her waist.

" Your late Master " The girl said as she has a stern look on her face

" Well sorry about that Saber I just wanted to go to the bridge that you told me this morning " Kaze said as he scratched the back of his head

" Really Master " Saber said as she sighed

" And its not Master its Kaze,...Ka...ze...OK " Kaze said as broke down his name into parts

" That is not important right now mas... I mean Kaze, right now we must patrol the area for any servants"

" WRONG " Kaze yelled as he crossed his arms in a X form

" Huh" Saber said as she stared at her blue haired master strangely

" What is important now is to find your memories due to the imcomplete summoning " Kaze said

" But ..." Saber tried to argue but got cut off by Kaze

" but nothing and if you try to resist I'll use one of my command spells " Kaze said as he pulled his left fingerless glove revealing his command spells

" Don't..."

" And besides aren't you trying to remember a close friend of your from the last grail war " Kaze said as he grinned and Saber responded by giving a light blush

" Anyway let us depart " Saber said as she turn the other way and began walking down the road with a light blush still at her cheeks

" Yes Ma'am " Kaze said as he did an army salute before running down the road with Saber

_If fate was a person_

_It would have a bad sense of humor_

**By mangafreak7793**

* * *

Mf7793: well I hope you enjoyed my latest oneshot and my oc Kaze Masahide. I might make a chapter series of this but until then let me know what you think 


End file.
